User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Mauntell and Seacrest family expansion
Basically I'm expanding the Seacrests and Mauntells. There are guidelines regarding the expansion however. General Rules #You can only make a member (or members) if you're invited 'by me. '''I'm not done sending invites, however. ' #'''An epic fanfiction is going to be written soon, involving all of the Mauntells. So '''any Mauntells created '''will be included in this fanfiction. Seacrest Expansion Guidelines Mauntell Expansion Guidelines Seacrest Details Mauntell Details Traits *Mauntells can have any hair and eye colour, but the most common is blonde hair and brown eyes. *Any height. History The Mauntells are a family that were originally common-born, but eventually rose to the ranks to become one of the most powerful families in Panem. However, the family in recent times is slowly tearing apart due to scandal and secrets, two things that got them to where they are. They go back 300 years, originating not from District 1 but from District 8. District 8 was the birthplace of Averonicus Mauntell, the founder of the family. He was the son of a shoemaker and a teacher, who were generous and kind people. Averonicus was kind to those who were kind to him. But that wasn't his main trait. He was mainly ambitious. He wanted a better life for his parents. And so that's when he entered the dangerous world of scandal and spying. But he didn't do the spying. Averonicus secretly hired poor children to spy and eavesdrop on meetings held at the business part of the district. He got the children to collect information about scandals of other districts, specifically the rich districts. In return for their work, he paid them. And that's when he blackmailed the visiting dignitaries: pay him or have the scandals exposed to the public. The dignitaries paid Averonicus. Soon the man had enough money to start a new life elsewhere. But his parents found out about what Averonicus had done and were not happy about it. Averonicus, caring about his parents, tried to explain to them his motives, but they were quick to disown him. Averonicus left the house and decided to go and start a new life in District 1, a place full of scandal. He built a small house for himself and maintained his position in the world of scandal. He also bought a stock, which would eventually make the Mauntells filthy rich. Filthy rich and now feared, the Mauntells rose the ranks to become one of the powerful families in Panem. Averonicus married and had children and then his children would go on to get married and have children, continuing the family line. However, centuries later, scandal would seep through the growing cracks in the family. This scandal was the intimate relationship between Katelyn and Michael Mauntell, who bullied the only person who knew about their relationship, their sister Ashlynn Mauntell, into keeping it a secret. But Ashlynn revealed the truth. However, she suffered the consequences (when it should have been Katelyn and Michael suffering the. Years later, Ashlynn is a missing victor. Her son Lucius Mauntell is desperate to fund the search for his mother, hoping to win the Games to get the riches to fund the search. Meanwhile, the biological daughter of Katelyn and Michael, Amethyst Mauntell, is slowly uncovering the truth about her family. Members Category:Blog posts